


Love is Like Pi

by Bubblebirdie



Series: Brits & Belles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Bobbi, Polyamory, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Daisy has been looking forward to eating the left over desert from date night all day.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Brits & Belles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Love is Like Pi

**Author's Note:**

> A really short, kind of crappy fic about lemon meringue pie because someone threw mine away, and I needed someone to share my pain.

“Who ate my lemon meringue pie?” Daisy stormed into the living room where Jemma was attempting to give Hunter a haircut, and Bobbi was watching, amused as she failed. At Daisy’s words however, the whole room fell silent. Daisy was standing in the door way- for in hand, poised for battle.

“Daisy,” Jemma tried to calm the furious inhuman. “It’s just a pie- we can go get another one right now, if you like,” This only served to make her angrier.

“Just a pie…. Just a pie! That wasn’t any lemon meringue pie- it was the finest ever made. I fixed my eyeliner using the reflection in the mirror glaze! Not to mention- the only chef that makes them retired this morning!” Bobbi stifled a laugh at Daisy’s rant.

“Hunter!” Daisy barked- his eyes had been growing wider and wider as Daisy grew angrier and angrier. He looked like he was about to bolt.

“Love?”

“What. Did. You. Do?” he gulped.

“I swear I didn’t eat it,” he held his hands up in front of him. He looked to Bobbi for help, but they shook their head before pulling out their phone to video tape the exchange.

“Then where is it?”

“Well, that would depend…,”

“On what?”

“On whether the garbage truck broke down or got to its destination alright,”

“….,”

“Daisy?”

But Daisy had disappeared from the doorway. Bobbi put down their phone, slightly worried and slightly curious about what their girlfriend was about to do. Because she was definitely about to do something. Jemma tip-toed into the kitchen after Daisy, the only one brave enough to. Daisy was digging through the freezer.

“Ah hah!” and then, she pulled out a tub of Amaretto Black Cherry Almond Toffee ice cream a.k.a. Hunter’s game snack. Daisy, then, walked back into the living room, sat down next to Bobbi, and proceeded to eat the ice cream with her fork.

“Oh, and Hunter?” her smile was as sweet as the ice cream she was eating. “You owe me a lemon meringue pie,”


End file.
